Kirsty Halton
Kirsty Halton (born 20th July 1975) has been a member of the Emmerdale writing team since 2010, penning 121 'episodes. She has also contributed scripts for ''The Chase. Episodes Written by Kirsty Halton 2010s '''2010 (11 episodes) *Episode 5497 (5th January 2010) *Episode 5527 (9th February 2010) *Episode 5556 (15th March 2010) *Episode 5588 (21st April 2010) *Episode 5600 (5th May 2010) *Episode 5658 (16th July 2010) *Episode 5676 (6th August 2010) *Episode 5700 (3rd September 2010) *Episode 5764 (16th November 2010) *Episode 5765 (17th November 2010) *Episode 5778/5779 (2nd December 2010) '2011 (15 episodes)' *Episode 5813 (10th January 2011) *Episode 5826 (25th January 2011) *Episode 5852 (24th February 2011) *Episode 5876 (24th March 2011) *Episode 5877 (24th March 2011) *Episode 5909 (2nd May 2011) *Episode 5919 (12th May 2011) *Episode 5954 (23rd June 2011) *Episode 5978 (21st July 2011) *Episode 6001 (18th August 2011) *Episode 6002 (18th August 2011) *Episode 6032 (22nd September 2011) *Episode 6044 (6th October 2011) *Episode 6083 (17th November 2011) *Episode 6104 (13th December 2011) '2012 (14 episodes)' *Episode 6134 (13th January 2012) *Episode 6152 (3rd February 2012) *Episode 6184 (13th March 2012) *Episode 6199 (29th March 2012) *Episode 6242 (18th May 2012) *Episode 6275 (29th June 2012) *Episode 6276 (2nd July 2012) *Episode 6296 (20th July 2012) *Episode 6335 (5th September 2012) *Episode 6357 (1st October 2012) *Episode 6379 (25th October 2012) *Episode 6380 (25th October 2012) *Episode 6418 (10th December 2012) *Episode 6435 (27th December 2012) '2013 (13 episodes)' *Episode 6456/6457 (22nd January 2013) *Episode 6487 (27th February 2013) *Episode 6505 (20th March 2013) *Episode 6527 (15th April 2013) *Episode 6528 (16th April 2013) *Episode 6554 (16th May 2013) *Episode 6576 (11th June 2013) *Episode 6602 (11th July 2013) *Episode 6603 (11th July 2013) *Episode 6640 (23rd August 2013) *Episode 6650 (5th September 2013) *Episode 6678/6679 (8th October 2013) *Episode 6708 (8th November 2013) '2014 (12 episodes)' *Episode 6768 (16th January 2014) *Episode 6812 (7th March 2014) *Episode 6824 (21st March 2014) *Episode 6825 (24th March 2014) *Episode 6856 (29th April 2014) *Episode 6884/6885 (3rd June 2014) *Episode 6940 (7th August 2014) *Episode 6975 (18th September 2014) *Episode 6976 (18th September 2014) *Episode 6988 (2nd October 2014) *Episode 7018 (6th November 2014) *Episode 7019 (6th November 2014) '2015 (11 episodes)' *Episode 7100 (6th February 2015) *Episode 7128/7129 (12th March 2015) *Episode 7149 (6th April 2015) *Episode 7180 (12th May 2015) *Episode 7213 (18th June 2015) *Episode 7264 (17th August 2015) *Episode 7286 (9th September 2015) *Episode 7329 (26th October 2015) *Episode 7330 (27th October 2015) *Episode 7361 (3rd December 2015) *Episode 7362 (3rd December 2015) '2016 (13 episodes)' *Episode 7404 (21st January 2016) *Episode 7405 (21st January 2016) *Episode 7437 (29th February 2016) *Episode 7462 (29th March 2016) *Episode 7520 (3rd June 2016) *Episode 7521 (6th June 2016) *Episode 7542 (1st July 2016) *Episode 7569 (28th July 2016) *Episode 7570 (28th July 2016) *Episode 7631 (3rd October 2016) *Episode 7658 (3rd November 2016) *Episode 7667 (14th November 2016) *Episode 7701 (22nd December 2016) '2017 (10 episodes)' *Episode 7717 (9th January 2017) *Episode 7813 (1st May 2017) *Episode 7814 (2nd May 2017) *Episode 7837 (29th May 2017) *Episode 7858 (22nd June 2017) *Episode 7869 (6th July 2017) *Episode 7870 (6th July 2017) *Episode 7940 (19th September 2017) *Episode 7948 (28th September 2017) *Episode 7981 (6th November 2017) '2018 (11 episodes)' *Episode 8037 (8th January 2018) *Episode 8058 (1st February 2018) *Episode 8112 (3rd April 2018) *Episode 8129 (20th April 2018) *Episode 8175 (13th June 2018) *Episode 8206 (18th July 2018) *Episode 8244 (29th August 2018) *Episode 8264 (20th September 2018) *Episode 8298 (29th October 2018) *Episode 8309 (9th November 2018) *Episode 8349 (26th December 2018) '2019 (9 episodes)' *Episode 8360/8361 (8th January 2019) *Episode 8425 (21st March 2019) *Episode 8459 (26th April 2019) *Episode 8484 (22nd May 2019) *Episode 8503 (12th June 2019) *Episode 8578 (27th August 2019) *Episode 8588 (6th September 2019) *Episode 8616 (10th October 2019) *Episode 8663 (29th November 2019) 2020s '2020 (2 episodes)' *Episode 8720 (31st January 2020) *Episode 8722 (4th February 2020) Category:Emmerdale writers